Griffin In The Woods
by Cr0c0dil3
Summary: There's been claims that a mythical bird lies within the area of Royal Woods, Michigan. Lisa believes that the rumors are a bunch of garbage, but her thoughts on this "false" conspiracy are proven wrong when the mythical bird makes its appearance right before her eyes. There's also a catch about the bird; poachers want this bird's head hanging on a wall!
1. Lucky To Be Alive (part 1)

_Thud. Flap. Thud. Flap._

It kept running. The sounds of guns shooting off made it's heart race as it leaped from tree to tree.

 _Keep going! Push through the pain!_

Bullet holes leaked with fresh blood from a large, golden wing. Adrenaline dulled the pain, but it would not bother pretending the pain wasn't there. It just had to escape the thick forest. The sounds of poachers were getting nearer.

"Don't lose it!" the cry of a gruff man was heard, cocking his gun.

It spread it's large wings and took flight, ignoring the searing pain in its right wing. This was it. They were going to make it. They could see their destination right in front of them. Over the small town of Royal Woods, they flew as fast as possible. Just a bit more!

"Fire!"

It felt as if their whole wing exploded into bits. It cried in pain and started plummeting towards the ground. It was a rocky and very painful landing, landing right on their wings and rolling to a stop. Right in front of it were the two poachers. It shakily stood up and flattened it's ear tufts, hissing with pure rage. If it were to go down, at least it'd die trying.

The honking of a car horn honked, catching the attention of all three. It spread its wings and dashed away from the road, the two poachers fleeing as well. The car screeched as it hit the brakes, almost running the two men over.

"Jesus, what the heck?!" the man in the car exclaimed, shaken from the near death experience.

"Harold, what's going on?!" the man's wife worriedly cried.

"I-I saw something, Rebecca! It looked big and feathery!" Harold replied, rolling down the window to check the scene.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, jerk!" one poacher screeched.

"Yeah! We're trying to hunt something ya know!"

"Hunt?! It's too late out to be hunting!" Harold retorted.

Harold sighed, "look, I get you like hunt, but this is a neighborhood for Pete's sake! Everyone can hear you! If you keep shooting those damn bullets I'll arrest you for invading property!"

It could hear the arguing as it escaped, painfully limping to safety. Maybe if it tried, it could still possibly be feasible to make it to home. Oh, but it was still a couple of miles, and it was so tired. Maybe finding a resting spot would be nice.

A tree caught their eye. It was a medium sized tree, but better than nothing. Its talons gripped onto the bark as it made its way up the tree. It lied on the most stable branch and curled up, falling into a deep slumber.

 **(Time skip brought to you by Bun Bun)**

"Two men were arrested for having guns in the streets of 1216 Franklin Avenue. A man claims he had seen a gigantic bird like creature in the same area. Describe what you saw, Harold." A news lady stated.

"I-it was crazy! I've never seen a bird like that before! It had the head of an eagle and the body of a lion or something!" Harold anxiously said into the mic.

"Wait, the head of an eagle and the body of a lion?"

"Yes! It's true I swear!"

"Wow, folks! It looks like Harold has found a griffin, a mythical bird of Greek mythology! Surely something that'll start up a ruckus in Royal Woods, Michigan! This is Brianna Auburns, goodbye!"

Lana practically bounced in her seat, pausing the news to think of the new information.

"Holy cow! It's real guys, it's real!" Lana squeaked with excitement.

"What's real?" Luna asked, tuning her guitar.

"The griffin! Some guy found one on the news!" Lana replied.

Lisa had her doubts, scoffing quietly in the background.

"Oh dear sibling, griffins are just made up creatures of Greek Mythology. They aren't real." Lisa commented.

"Yeah they are! The news said so!" Lisa's sister pouted.

"Lana, you can't believe everything that's happened on the news, unless there's data collected and physical proof."

"Lisa's right, and I hate to rain on your charade." Lincoln butted in, making himself some cereal.

Lisa hopped down from the dining room table and headed towards the door, "if you'll excuse me, there's igneous rocks to be collected."

Lisa hopped onto the ground and started picking up some rocks, either mumbling 'yes' or 'nope'. As she kept collecting the rocks she needed, she noticed a red liquid trail on the walkway.

"That's odd…" Lisa mumbled to herself.

She crouched down and touched the red liquid, sniffing it. It was blood. Lisa quickly wiped her finger to rid of the blood and shuddered. Her stomach twinged with anxiety as she continued her search for rocks in the backyard. There was more splotches of blood scattered in the grass dried up. Did one of her siblings cut themselves?

"I don't understand. Nobody seemed hurt inside the house. And this blood is borderline fresh…"

Lisa glanced at the tree in the backyard. There were scratch marks. Somebody was here last night, but who? Lisa gulped as she continued picking up more igneous rocks, until she discovered a single, gold feather. It was a big one too. The prodigy picked up the feather and inspected it. Crusted blood was laced on the tip. It was golden as the sun when it shone in the light, a beautiful feather nonetheless.

"Possibly some felid caught a bird and killed it in our yard, but what bird feather is this iridescent?"

Lisa put the feather in her pocket for further analysis, while taking the rocks back inside. She took the dried blood from the feather and did a DNA test, but nothing came up from the DNA test. Lisa was skeptical if she found a new bird species.

"I call dibs outside!" Lana screamed happily, but tripped over her twin sister, Lola.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, Lola."

Lana headed outside with her pet frog, Hops. She bounded over towards a large mud puddle, but froze as she spotted a rather large animal print. Her eyes went up from the print and looked up the tree, and what she saw shocked her.

Everyone froze as they heard a loud shriek outside coming from Lana. Lincoln almost had a major heart attack, recollecting himself before rushing outside.

"Lana?! What's going on?!" Lincoln yelled for his sister.

Lana could only do nothing but shakily point, "L-L-Lincoln…?!"

Soon after, eight sisters came rushing to Lana with worry.

"Lana what the heck is going on-"

All the sisters froze when they saw what Lana saw. It fell out of the tree, it's body limp on the ground. All nine siblings screamed in shock as they saw what was right before their eyes.

"It's a-"

"What is that?!"

"Touch it!"

"Ew! I'm not touching it!"

Lisa, hearing the commotion outside, finally stepped out her room to see what the problem was.

"Dear siblings, what in the world is…"

She couldn't believe what she saw. She knew it wasn't real, but what laid before her eyes completely threw her train of thought off track.

 _It was a griffin. A real griffin._


	2. Lucky To Be Alive (part 2)

Lisa couldn't believe it. _A Greek mythological bird was right in front of her_. She joined in the worried whispers and mumbling.

"I told you it was real, but did you guys listen?! _No_!" Lana yelled.

Lynn gave her brother a shove.

"Touch it Lincoln!" Lynn whispered.

"Lynn, _seriously_?" Lincoln spat.

He saw that everyone had cowered behind Lynn, making Lincoln grumble. He went up slowly towards the large bird, audibly gulping in fear. He heard it breathing heavily as he inched closer. Upon further inspection, he saw four bullet holes in the chest area of the griffin. The left wing was also in a horribly bent shape.

Lincoln kneeled down and caresses the golden feathers, worryingly looking at how much damage was done. He looked at his sisters.

"Lisa, get the medical kit." Lincoln commanded. "Pronto."

Lisa nodded and rushed inside. Of course Lisa was quick on her feet, so she came back out with the emergency kit and handed it to Lincoln. The white haired boy wrapped a few bandages around the bullet wounds tightly.

"We can't just leave it outside to die." Leni said. "I don't like seeing animals suffer."

"We gotta bring it inside." Lincoln instructed. "Lynn, Lori, Leni, help me carry it inside to Lisa's room."

The four gathered around the injured creature, grunting at the weight. It was transported to Lisa's room and set down on the table. Lisa inspected the bullet wounds, humming in concentration.

"Seems the bullets have passed through the shoulder blade, so no need for surgery. Although I recommend a strong antibiotic concoction and epinephrine shot to help this mythological avian heal faster."

She grabbed a small bottle and a syringe out from a drawer, tapping the needle filled with epinephrine. She inserted the needle into the griffin's thigh and injected the epinephrine slowly. Next she mixed a concoction of antibiotics and applied it to the bullet wounds. She cringed at the smell of fresh blood, but Lisa ignored the urge to gag and continued applying the antibiotics.

Suddenly, the griffin began to stir and grunt. Luckily Lisa was finished working her magic and backed away from the awakening creature. Glowing amber orbs flew open and glared at the group of Loud siblings. Lincoln shielded his family from the startled bird, watching its every move. The griffin shakily tried getting up, but its legs gave in to weakness, falling right back down.

"I would highly advise you not to move, as you could further injure yourself." Lisa commented, earning the attention of the injured griffin.

It hissed at Lisa and backed up, ears pinned down and raising its haunches in defense. Lincoln grabbed Lisa by her sleeve and pulled her back a bit.

"I don't think that's helping, Lisa." Lincoln hissed at his sister.

"Maybe it's just hungry?" Lori wondered.

"Hungry for our blood." Lucy jutted in.

"Not helping Lucy!" Lola spat.

Lana jumped down from Lisa's bed and went out the room. She came back with a piece of raw steak and held it out to the grumpy bird.

"Here!" Lana smiled.

The griffin scrunched up its face and turned away. Lana withdrew the meat.

"No steak. How about pork?" Lana asked, holding out a piece of raw pork.

Same result. She grabbed every piece of meat and vegetable in the house. The griffin turned down everything. Lana looked at a mushroom she was holding.

"All that's left is a portobello mushroom."

The ear tufts on the griffin perked up at the mushroom. It sniffed the mushroom, before biting into it. Lana squealed with happiness.

"It likes mushrooms!" Lana exclaimed happily.

The griffin ate every bite of the mushroom, careful not to bite off the girl's fingers. Her hand was still held out, so the griffin moved it's head gingerly under Lola's hand and purred. Lana bit back the urge to jump for joy.

"Aren't you a good boy!? Yes you are! Yes you are!"

The griffin purred loudly at its chin being scratched, lying down and exposing its chest. Lana giggled as she scratched the mythical creature's belly. Her siblings stood agape at the sight of Lana easily have tamed the griffin.

"How could someone have the heart to hurt you? Those meanies don't know how sweet you are." Lana cooed, the griffin pouting and snorting in response.

"Can we keep him? Please?" Lana begged with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Lana… I mean I'm sure he has a family out there." Lincoln said.

Lana looked disappointed, "probably…" she looked at her big brother, "but can he stay until it gets better?"

Lincoln glanced at his oldest siblings, "well? What do you guys think?"

Leni looked at Lori, "come on, Lori! It's so cute!"

"But how are we going to hide it from our parents?" Lori asked. "Surely they'd send it away."

"Oh! We could hide it in the tree!" Luan suggested.

"Or hide it in Lucy's closet." Luna also suggested.

Lana caressed the golden feathers of the griffin, feeling how soft and smooth they were. She smiled at her new animal friend, but what could she _name_ the mythical beast?

"Guys, we should name him!" Lana interrupts.

"Name it?" Lola asked.

"Yeah! We should name him!" Lana replied to her twin sister.

"Hmmm... How about Logan?" Lynn suggested.

"Fluffy!" Leni added.

"Bloodmoon." Lucy sighed.

"Lickster?" Luan thought.

"Might I suggest Goldie?" Lisa calmly said.

"Off topic, but I'm surprised he could survive that many bullet injuries. He's l _ucky to even be alive_." Lori said.

An idea hatched in Lincoln's mind. ' _Lucky to be alive_ '.

"How about Lucky?" Lincoln asked, snapping his fingers.

"Lucky sounds _great_!" Lynn commented.

"It's a reasonable name, I suppose." Lisa replied.

All the siblings were agreeing with the name. Lana pulled the large griffin in a hug. The griffin purred at his newfound name, _Lucky_.

"Welcome to the Loud family, Lucky!"


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

Lisa had constructed a splint for Lucky's broken wing, wrapping the splint tightly with bandage.

"He should be able to feel comfortable in the splint. We won't know for _certain_ if the wing will be able to be used in flight again. Time will only tell now, unless I can repair the bones and wounds with a healing serum." Lisa explained, putting the supplies away.

Lucky was licking the bloody bandages, trying to tend to the bullet wounds. Lisa sighed and wrapped a cone around Lucky's neck. Obviously the mythical beast didn't take a liking to it and furiously scratched at the cone.

"I know you are not fond of this uncomfortable feeling, but you cannot simply scratch your perforated wounds until they've completely healed." Lisa said, adjusting her glasses.

"Now, who's going to hide the bloody evidence in the backyard?" the child prodigy added.

" _Evidence? What evidence?_ " Leni quizzed, absolutely dumbfounded.

Lisa internally facepalmed, "there's dried up blood on the sidewalk and backyard, my dearest and second oldest sibling." She turned to the others, "alright, who ever says-"

" _Not it_!" all the Loud siblings shouted, predicting what the child prodigy was going to say. She heaved a sigh and put on a hazmat suit and grabbed a brush. Lisa grumbled in annoyance as she headed out to get rid of any evidence.

Lana giggled as Lucky nuzzled her cheek, purring with delight. It's as if the griffin were to be a big puppy dog, not fierce like an eagle or lion combined. Lana glanced at Lucky, then at her siblings.

"They won't bite, dude. Go say hi!" Lana insisted the griffin, nudging him towards the other Loud siblings.

Lincoln was the first to greet the large griffin, "hey boy."

Lucky licked Lincoln's cowlick, making it stick up more. The boy chuckled and pet Lucky's large beak. Lucky purred and let the Loud boy caress his snowy white neck feathers.

Luna was the next to encounter Lucky. The griffin seemed curious towards Luna's purple guitar, sniffing it.

"Hey dude. You like my guitar? I can play a rad tune on it." Luna smiled.

She strummed the guitar softly, a melodic tune playing out. Lucky's ears perked up at the sweet and spicy tune, crooning the tune's pitch perfectly from the guitar. Luna became instantly enticed and continued strumming a little song on her guitar, both her and Lucky doing a short, little duet. After they were done, Lucky stomped on the ground for Luna's efforts on making a song, chirping happily. The others followed suit and applauded the both. Luna was fascinated by the griffin's amazing intelligence and base knowledge of humans and their music.

"Not bad for a mythical critter." Luna complimented Lucky.

Lucy was up next. She showed Lucky a book of poems. Lucky looked through the journal of written poems of Edgar Allen Poe, ears twitching with interest.

"These are my favorite poems. I learned them by heart." Lucy said.

Lucky nodded in reply. Lucy mentally smiled at the thought of Lucky liking her fascination in dark poems. Lori and Leni slowly approached Lucky, nervously looking at him. Lucky sniffed Lori's hair, breathing in the delicious scents of her hair products. Lori froze in fear, not knowing Lucky was just getting to know her. Leni cautiously pet the griffin's wings, quietly gasping at how soft the feathers are.

"So soft and cuddly." Leni whispered.

Lucky hissed sharply as Leni stroked a sore spot on his wing, Leni's hand withdrawing quickly.

"Sorry…" Leni apologized.

Leni quickly scratched the undercheek fluff on Lucky. Lucky immediately dropped on the floor, making Leni scared out of her skin. She fell on her knees and stared at the limp creature..

"I think I _killed_ him!" Leni anxiously said.

Lori heard the sound of a purr rumbling out of Lucky's throat. She smiled and kneeled down at her sister.

"I think you found the sweet spot, actually."

"Sweet spot? I didn't know griffins hid sugar under their feathers." Leni replied.

"Wha- No you idiot, you just found a nice spot to scratch Lucky."

"Oooooohhhhh. So I didn't break Lucky?"

"No Leni."

Lynn went over to Lucky and continued scratching him underneath his chin. The griffin purred loudly and wagged its feathery tail.

"You sure this isn't a griffin? He's more like a cat with all this _purring_!"

Lola and Lynn soon joined in the petting, laughing and giggling at Lucky pulling them into a huge hug. Luan pulled a grey bandana out of her skirt pocket. She wrapped the bandana around Lucky's neck, ironically the piece of cloth having the name 'Lucky' embedded in it.

"Perfect!" Luan said looking at Lucky's bandana.

Lily suddenly came waddling into the room babbling, catching Lucky's eye. Not looking where she was going, Lily bumped into Lucky's scaly, frontal leg. She looked up at the gigantic bird beast with curiosity.

"Poo poo?" Lily babbled.

Lucky craned his neck and stared at Lily, ears perked up and twitching. Lily grabbed Lucky's beak and squeaked. Lucky licked Lily's face, earning a happy squeal from the young baby.

"Kitty!" Lily squeaked, grabbing Lucky's ears and tugging them.

Suddenly the sound of a doorbell rang. The kids all froze as they heard their parents yell for them.

"Kids! We're home!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

" _Guys_! _Get Lucky out of here_!" Lincoln barked.

"Come on big boy!" Lynn said, leading Lucky to Lucy's closet. "We'll keep you hidden in Lucy's closet for now."

Lincoln hurried downstairs to open the door. His Mom and Dad had a few pizza boxes in their arms. He didn't know they were having _pizza_!

"Hey son, could you help us?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Lincoln hummed and took half the load his father had, setting the pizzas down in the kitchen.

"Kids! We brought pizza home!" Rita called.

A stampede of footsteps came rushing towards the kitchen. All nine sisters came crashing in the kitchen, staring at the pizza laying in front of them. Each Loud grabbed a slice of pizza, leaving only three slices left. They all stared in disgust as those last three slices were covered in mushrooms.

"Who got _mushroom pizza_?" Lynn asked in disgust.

"Sorry kids, but the pizza guy messed up the order a bit." Rita explained. "We can throw out the last slices, though."

Rita was about to throw the last slices into the trash can, until little Lana stopped her.

" _Wait_!" Lana screamed.

"What is it, Lana?" Rita replied.

"Don't throw those away! I-I'll take the last slices. Please mom?" Lana gulped.

Rita cocked a brow, but shrugged, "well alright, honey."

Lana sighed in relief and took the plate with the three slices. The kids were finished eating and headed upstairs to Lucy's room, Lana holding the plate with the mushroom pizzas. Lucy opened her closet, Lucky coming out slowly. Lana put the plate down near Lucky.

"There you go, dude." Lana said, watching Lucky sniff the pizzas.

The griffin happily scarfed down the pizza slices, one by one. Lana patted Lucky's head.

"We saved those for you, since you like mushrooms."

Lucky purred and nuzzled Lana's hand, grateful for the food. Lincoln looked outside at the sunset. It was getting late.

"We should head to bed, guys. It's getting dark outside" Lincoln yawned.

"Wait a minute. Where is Lucky going to sleep?"

The question Lynn asked stirred up an argument within the group. Lucky glanced back and forth, not knowing what was going on. He stretched and exited the room. He explored the hallways of bedrooms, seeing which one he would choose. He spotted a small closet, pushing the door open gently. The room smelled like that one boy, a little fruity but also clean. Lucky climbed in the bed and messed around with the covers, making a small nest and nestled down in the sheets.

Lincoln was too tired to even argue and headed towards his room. The door was slightly open, which made Lincoln a little unsettled. He entered his room to find Lucky sleeping on his bed.

"Lucky, get off my bed. I have to sleep too you know." the white haired boy complained, nudging Lucky's leg.

Lucky rolled over on his back and snorted, still sound asleep. Lincoln sighed and settled for sleeping on the foot of his bed. He quickly put on his orange pajamas and climbed into the foot of his bed. Without a pillow sleeping would be uncomfortable, but Lincoln would manage. Lincoln was unexpectedly tugged next to the griffin, his wing scooping the boy next to his feathery body. Lucky nestled his head into Lincoln's lap and wrapped a large, bird like paw gently around Lincoln.

Maybe sleeping with a griffin wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Morning Routine

In the morning, Lincoln awoke to Lucky nuzzling his hand. The griffin whined and batted his eyes with his bird like paws. The white haired boy yawned and pet Lucky's beak.

"What is it boy?" Lincoln groggily asked.

Lucky hopped off the bed and looked at the door. _Pressing engagements_. Lincoln now knew exactly what was wrong.

"You have to go? Alright, I'm up."

Lincoln got dressed before he quietly opened the door. Nobody was awake right now. A perfect time to take your pet griffin outside right? The two tiptoed downstairs and outside the back door. Lucky bounded outside and found a perfect spot to relieve himself. As he relieved himself, he caught Lincoln staring at him. The griffin grimaced at Lincoln, as if to say ' _yo, what the heck_?'. Lincoln felt his face flush and he quickly gave the peeing griffin privacy. After going to the bathroom, Lucky took that moment to slap Lincoln across the face with his tail.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I shouldn't have looked." Lincoln said, heading inside with the mythical bird.

Both returned to Lincoln's room and relaxed. Lincoln pulled out an Ace Savvy comic out and decided to do some comic reading before everyone woke up. Lucky stared at the pretty pictures with interest. Lincoln grinned and patted Lucky's head.

"You like Ace Savvy, too? Finally someone else who likes Ace Savvy."

Lucky purred and settled down beside the boy, looking at all the pictures in the comic book. Charles, Lincoln's pet, came in the room. The dog was alarmed by the big griffin and started barking. Lucky hissed and squawked madly, flaring his neck feathers and wings.

"Whoa! Easy you two! Charles, down boy! Lucky you too!" Lincoln firmly said, trying to break the two up.

Lucky obeyed Lincoln's orders and backed down, but not without hissing one last time and retreating under the bed covers. Charles growled at the massive lump under the covers, obviously not happy about the new visitor. Lincoln picked up the pitbull terrier and pet his head gently.

"Charles, shush. You're alright boy."

Charles' muscles loosened up as he wagged his tail at being held and being the center of attention. Lucky grew jealous as seconds went by, staring at Charles being given love. The griffin made a high pitched trill, startling Lincoln.

Charles wasn't having any of this. He barked at the griffin and scowled. He wanted to let that pesky bird this was _his_ boy, not Lucky's. Both continued barking and bickering at each other aggressively, until Lincoln decided to speak up.

"Guys! Hush!" Lincoln yelled. "You two need to get along, and that's final! Charles you can't just bark at Lucky. He's staying here because he's hurt."

Charles leered at Lucky, before snorting and looking away. Lucky did the same. Lincoln just sighed and put his dog down, not bothering to argue anymore. Lucky shook his head and scratched at the cone vigorously. The urge to itch his healing wounds was driving him _insane_! Lincoln saw through the discomfort the griffin was in and scratched at the itchiest spot. Lucky purred as the itchy feeling disappeared, his ears twitching with happiness.

Both perked up when they heard footsteps down the hallway. Lucky cracked the door open to take a quick peek of what was going on. A bunch of girls had exited their rooms and lined up at the bathroom. The griffin slowly made his way towards the line to get a better glimpse of the scene. Lynn had exited the bathroom, still in her pajamas, walking towards her room. She saw Lucky and waved tiredly at him.

"Morning Lucky."

Lucky waved back with his right wing, kind of knowing the meaning of that gesture. Lily squealed as she waddled to Lucky, a big and goofy grin all the while. The griffin lowered his head at her height and purred, nuzzling the baby's cheek affectionately. He sent her away with a gentle nudge towards wherever she was going. Lucky was suddenly blown off his feet at the force of Lana tackle hugging him.

"Hey Luckster! How's my favorite griffin doing?" Lana asked as she stroked the avian's beak.

He responded with a high trill, embracing his favorite, little girl with his paws. Seeing Lana always made Lucky's day seem brighter. Lincoln smiled at his sister and Lucky in a warm embrace. It made his heart melt. Lucky and Lana parted from the long hug, saying their goodbyes for the morning.

Leni had just exited the bathroom by now and happily greeted the large griffin with a huge grin.

"Hey cutie! How was your morning so far?"

He responded with a cute chirp, wagging his tail. He greeted the rest of the Loud family with chirps and whistles as they passed by.

"Kids! Time for breakfast!" Rita called.

The kitchen was suddenly overflowing with hungry kids. Lynn Sr. was making pancakes and sausages, humming while cooking.

"Oh! Bobby's texting me!" Lori said with excitement. "He hasn't texted me since yesterday!"

"Lincoln, sweetie, don't forget to take your fiber supplements." Rita said, handing Lincoln a plastic jar filled with gummy bears. "Remember last time you complained of a stomach ache due to constipation."

Lincoln's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "Mom, my sisters didn't need to _know_ that!"

He laid his head in his arms, hiding his blushing face. Rita rubbed Lincoln's shoulders and chuckled.

"It happens to all of us, sweetpea. It's completely natural to occasionally have a hard time using the bathroom."

" _Yeah, but it's really embarrassing.._." Lincoln mumbled.

Lincoln withdrew his head from his arms only to get splattered by a wad of grape jelly. He scowled at Luan, who looked away as she hid the jelly behind her back.

Lana went up to her dad, tugging on his apron. "Dad, can I get my omelet with a lot of mushrooms?"

"Sure, honey!" Lynn Sr. replied, adding the said item in her omelet.

Lana thanked him and grabbed a bunch of sausages and pancakes to add to her plate. All ate their breakfast and went to do their respected activities. Lana carried the omelet upstairs and placed it in front of Lucky.

"There you go, Lucky. Eat up!"

The griffin didn't hesitate to gobble all the omelet, bits of egg sticking to his beak. He nudged the plate back to Lana as he finished, licking his chops and purring.

Lucky wouldn't mind at all if this were to be his daily routine. Wake up, say hello to all his friends, and play all day with his favorite girl.

Even if it means arguing with Charles.


	5. Taking Flight Again

**Author's Note: Alright hello you amazing people! Wow, 500+ readers?! Insane! I wanna thank you all for reading this Loud House fic! Recap of last ep was the start of Lucky's morning routine. After all a griffin needs daily hugs and head pats am I right? Today Lisa is going to take care of Lucky while everybody goes to school. She has a freaking PhD so she's out of school in this fic. Well let's see how she does! Catch you in the next one guys!**

 **—-**

"Do you _promise_ to take care of Lucky while we're gone?" Lana asked while putting a large wad of dirt in her backpack.

"Sister, you may have your doubts but I can take care of a large avian with ease." Lisa replied, spraying a bit of spit on Lana's face due to her lisp. Lana wiped the spit off her face.

"Say it, don't spray it Lis."

Lana gave Lucky one last head pat before she headed out the door. Lisa cleared her throat.

"Alright, since my siblings have gone to school, I'd like to set a simple rule. Don't interrupt me while I work on my experiments. You're free to roam around the house until my siblings return home."

Lisa turned and retreated to her room. Lucky looked around the room, seeing all the decorations and pictures hanging on the wall. He heard Lisa talking to herself in her room so he decided to investigate. He placed an ear against the door.

"Carry the two, add this…"

The griffin pawed at the door. Lisa looked up from her work to the door.

"Lucky, I said no interruptions."

The scratching halted. She went back to her work, until about a minute later the scratching returned.

"Lucky, did you not get that through your cranium? I said: No interruptions." Lisa growled.

Lucky scratched at the door even more. He whined and cried for the child prodigy to open the door. She sighed and left the desk, opening the door to let the whining griffin in.

"Alright, fine, you can come in... But don't touch anything though." Lisa grumbled.

The griffin happily bounded in the room and sat on Lisa's bed. Her sheets were made into a little nest as Lucky rearranged them.

Before he went to sleep, Lucky couldn't help but notice the green pen in Lisa's hand. It was very eye catching. He hopped off the bed and sat next to Lisa. The girl could feel a bit of feathers brush against her head as she continued working.

"Lucky do you mind- _Ack_!"

Lisa felt a great weight on her stomach as Lucky placed his head onto her. She grunted as she tried to wiggle out from under the weight. The griffin licked Lisa's face in affection, purring and making high trills.

" _Ack_ \- Lucky! Lucky stop!" Lisa sputtered while the griffin's tongue slobbered all over her face.

The mythical bird finally ceased his licking and stood back. Lisa wiped the slobber off her face and glared at the griffin. The slobber was unpleasant, but to be honest, her heart melted at the positive attention Lucky gifted her. Something about him was unexplainable. The griffin chirped and wagged his tail happily, wanting more attention from the scientist. Lisa now had a chance to see how intelligent this mythical avian truly was. She'd been wanting to test his brain skills for a while now. Lisa handed the griffin the green pen and a blank sheet of paper.

"I want you to write something on this sheet of paper, if you will."

Lucky took the green pen and paper, settling on the floor. He scribbled something on his paper before giving it to the young scientist.

It read: ' _Lisa 3'_

 _Lisa was shocked_. "You know how to write."

Lucky nodded and nudged the pen towards Lisa with the flick of his tail. It was absolutely astonishing how such a creature had this much intelligence to comprehend how to write. She wondered how far she could go into Lucky's intellect. Could she ever teach him to communicate other than chirping? To know how to mix chemicals? Honestly, she would never know.

"Say, how's your perforated injuries doing?"

The young prodigy unwrapped the old bandages around Lucky's chest and shoulder. The wounds were scabbed over, but seemed almost completely healed. She proceeded to wrap clean bandages over where the old ones lied and remove Lucky's cone. She also unwrapped the bandages holding the splint. The wing was no longer in its crooked shape and looked perfectly normal. Do griffins heal quickly?

Lucky gave his wing a brisk flap to test it out. A little sore but nothing he couldn't handle. The griffin ran around Lisa's room, flapping his wings and chirping with joy. Lisa led the happy griffin outside to see if her hypothesis about his flight were correct. Lucky looked a bit nervous as he looked up into the sky. Lisa gave Lucky a reassuring glance. Taking a deep breath, the griffin screeched and hopped off the ground, flapping his wings wildly. Before Lisa knew it, Lucky was soaring in the sky, trilling and circling among the clouds.

"My hypothesis was _correct_! His wings are strong enough for him to maintain flight again!" Lisa cried, pumping her fists in the air in victory.

The griffin screeched loudly as he flew over the small neighborhood. The wind in his feathers was an amazing feeling to have back again. After the short flight, he returned to Lisa, making a soft landing in front of her. He trotted over to Lisa and pulled her into a hug, his wings engulfing the small child doing so. Lisa returned the hug and gripped onto his beak.

"I see you're happy to be out flying again." Lisa mumbled, petting the griffin's large head.

 _ **(Time skip)**_

Lana was _tired_ after a long day of school. She opened the door and took off her shoes, lying down on the couch.

" _I hate Mondays_." Lana grumbled lowly.

"I second that." Lola added, plopping down onto the couch as well.

"Same here…" Lynn joined in.

Suddenly, loud snoring came from Lisa's bedroom. Lana quietly hopped off the couch and peeked her head into the room. Lucky was asleep on Lisa's small bed, but that wasn't all Lana focused on. Nestled under his large wing was Lisa, resting beside the griffin. Lana couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight.

"What's going on, Lola?"

Lana quickly spun around and hushed her loud twin, pointing into the room with her thumb.

"They're sleeping. Look."

Lola and Lana poked their heads in the room, watching the two sleep peacefully. Lola quietly sighed at the adorable sight. It was quite rare to see her sister in such a vulnerable state.

"Let's leave. I've got homework anyways and I _know_ you do too." Lana whispered, leaving the hallway.

"Homework is stupid." The other twin groaned.

Lola closed the door and left the two to continue their rest, following her twin to finish up homework. Lucky opened his eyes one last time before Lola left, closing them once more to continue sleeping happily.


	6. Part of the Family

"Wait, so, he can fly again?"

"You would be correct, my dear sibling." Lisa replied to Leni.

"You could say that when we didn't know he was better, his injury _flew_ right over us!" Luan joked.

Leni blinked. "I don't get it."

Luna was tuning her guitar, "why not see the big guy in flight? I'd like to see that for myself."

Lucky bounced on the spot, obviously wanting to stretch his wings and soar. He bounded to the back door and chirped, pawing at the knob. Lincoln opened the door and led Lucky outside. The griffin ruffled his feathers and splayed his wings. He took flight immediately, soaring as high as he could and flew over the house in circles. Lana cheered on Lucky with the rest of her siblings. She felt like a proud mother cheering her child on in a game, and it was a great feeling.

But, it felt as if her heart were breaking at the same time. This griffin had the ability to fly all around the world given the chance, but really it meant it was his time to move on from the family. Lana looked down to the ground sadly. Lincoln quickly took notice and kneeled down to the girl's height.

"What's wrong, sis?" He asked, cupping Lana's cheek gently.

"Nothing's wrong, Linc." she sadly replied, turning away and kicking a few rocks. "I'm just happy Lucky can fly again."

"Lana, I know you're upset. I can tell. Please, tell me what's wrong." Lincoln repeated.

Lana gulped and shakily breathed in. "Remember when you said if Lucky recovers he'd be set free? I… I just don't want to say goodbye is all. I feel as if he's part of our family is all."

Lana wiped her eyes of a few stinging tears. Lincoln pulled his sister into a hug, patting her head gingerly.

"I do too, Lana. He does feel like a part of our family, but he doesn't belong in a house life." Lincoln replied.

Lana whimpered and buried her face in Lincoln's chest. The white haired boy rubbed his sister's back as she let loose of the waterworks. Lola soon joined the hug and patted her twin's head.

"Lana, it's alright." Lola whispered to her sister.

Lucy and Lynn joined in too, comforting the crying Lana with reassuring comments and pep talks. In moments, all the Loud siblings formed a tight group hug. Lana had slowly calmed down and regained her breathing. She wiped a few tears that remained on her cheeks and sniffed.

"Thanks guys…"

All heard a loud thud behind them. Lucky jumped off the roof and landed on the ground, facing Lana. The griffin trotted towards the sad girl, not having any of it. He didn't want to see his girl so sad!

"Lucky, you're free. You don't need to stay here anymore, boy. You can fly wherever you want." Lana sighed, looking up at the large griffin.

The griffin looked up at the sky, watching the rolling clouds pass by. He snorted and looked back down at Lana, shaking his head. The griffin sat down and purred, rubbing his cheek against Lana's chest.

 _Lana didn't understand_. She was giving her animal friend an opportunity that was taken away from him, yet he refused to go away. The girl was suddenly pulled into a hug as Lucky wrapped his wing around her small frame.

"I don't get it… You can roam around freely now that your wing is healed, but you reject the offer?"

The large avian pulled something out from underneath his left wing. He held a piece of paper in his paws and showed everyone what he wanted to show for a long time.

It was a drawing of Lana and her family.

Lucky handed Lana the drawing and chirped. The girl felt fresh tears pour out but she didn't care. She ran up to Lucky and tackle hugged him, nuzzling her face into the soft, golden feathers of the mythical creature.

"We are his family." Luna warmly grinned. "He doesn't want to leave because of that reason. That's pretty awesome if you ask me."

"Birby!" Lily squealed.

"I say we keep him. I mean what kind of family are we if we're to leave a Loud behind?" Lynn questioned.

"Let's do it!" Leni shouted.

"Family sticks together!" Lincoln added.

Lana was soon joined by her other siblings, all giving Lucky and her a huge family hug. She wiped her eyes and grinned at her now new pet. A large pair of wings engulfed the whole group in a tight hug. Lucky purred and nuzzled Lana's forehead with his beak. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave the griffin a soft hug.

"Yeah, family sticks together." Lana repeated what her brother said.

It was sunset and the Loud family were getting ready for bed. Lincoln was brushing his teeth along with his ten siblings in the bathroom. He spat the minty foam out of his mouth and cleaned his face of any remaining toothpaste. Tonight he and his sisters were going to sleep in the living room with Lucky. They just had to make sure by morning Lucky was out of his mom's and dad's sight.

"Open up, Lucky. You gotta have your beak brushed." Lana said, prying open the griffin's beak.

After everyone had used the bathroom, Lincoln grabbed his pillow, Bun Bun, a blanket, and a book before heading to the living room. His sisters had already settled down and Lucky made himself comfortable around the ten girls.

"Goodnight, guys." Lincoln said, settling himself on the couch with Lynn.

"Goodnight, Lincoln." All siblings chorused.

Lincoln took out his book and began to read. A bit of reading before bed always made Lincoln a bit tired, especially if it came to fantasy books. Lucky hopped onto the couch and watched Lincoln read his book.

"What's up, boy? You wanna read too?" Lincoln asked, petting Lucky's head.

The avian chirped quietly, as if to say yes. The boy went over to his room and grabbed another book off his shelf and returned to the awaiting griffin. He gave Lucky a book to read and returned to his spot to lay down. Lincoln gave a glance at Lucky one last time.

"Goodnight, Lucky… And welcome to the Loud house."


End file.
